In the past it has been generally conventional to form the principal supporting member of a tractor console on which various instrumentation and controls are mounted from sheet metal components. The instrumentation and controls have been secured directly to the sheet metal by sheet metal fasteners or by clamping rings disposed to either side of the sheet metal. As the instrumentation for tractors and the like has increased, it has become more time consuming to assemble such consoles. In addition, such consoles frequently become dust catchers, which dust not only adversely affects the appearance of the console, but also adversely affects the operation of the instrumentation and controls. Furthermore, the accumulation of dust can work between mating parts thereby making disassembly for service more difficult. The sheet metal consoles have a further disadvantage in that the labor time to produce such consoles is relatively high.